All My OCs In One Place
by Kennedy11035
Summary: These are character profiles for all my OCs. You can use any them as much as long as you tell me before hand. I hope you like them. I do not own Descendants.
1. Information AN

**Okay so I'm only writing this so I won't confuse you.** **These are all my OCs, majority of them have not been in any stories yet. Remember you can use any of these characters as long as you tell me first.**

 **Now I have done this in a very Iorganized way so let me explain it a little. This book is broken up into 4-5 different sections.**

 **I. Chapter 2-5: Becky and her friends.**

 **II. Chapters 6-16: Children of the characters of Descendants. Also includes kids of OCs from Section I.**

 **III. Chapters 17-22: All the Charming Kids and their families.**

 **IV. Chapters 23-25: All my other OCs.**

 **I'm sorry I had to explain this all. I found it nessecary, you can skip over this if you want. Hope you like it. Also I might add a section 5 later on.**

 **Kennedy11035**


	2. Becky

**Here is the first one. I hope you enjoy this. Also I will be posting one every day.**

Full Name: Rebecca Rose

Preferred Name: Becky

Parents: King Adam and Queen Belle

Other Family: Ben (Older Brother), Bree (Older Sister- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Maurice (Grandfather), Mal (Sister-in-Law), Malice ( Brother-in-Law- MaliceMalAmyMalevFaerys OC), Belle (Niece- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Adam (Nephew- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Max (Nephew- MaliceMalAmyMalevFaerys OC), Bethany (Niece- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Mason (Nephew- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Sophia (Niece- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Bryan (Son- My OC)

Spouse: Eddie (My OC)

Birthday: June 3

Appearance: I never have an appearance for my OCs, because I want my readers to use their imagination.

Attitude: Becky is nice and kind like her mother, but she did inherit her fathers beastly temper. (When she gets older it's worse than her siblings)

Hobby: Having Tea Parties

Likes: Going to Auradon Prep, having tea parties, family and friends, her teddy bear Graham, Halloween, chocolate chip cookies and apple juice

Dislikes: Dress fittings, lying, hurting people she loves, Queen Leah, Maleficent, Audrey (sometimes), Chad (sometimes), being called by her title and full name

Friends: Reagan (My OC), Patrick (My OC), Malia (Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Miranda (MaliceMalAmyMalevFaerys OC), Chase Charming (My OC)


	3. Eddie

**So, I'm sick with the stomach flu and so I can't go to school tomarrow. Because I have nothing to do tomarrow I'll do two chapters to this. Other than all that here is Eddies profile.**

Full Name: Edward Andrew

Preferred Name: Eddie

Parents: Queen Ariel and King Eric

Other Family: Melody (Older Sister), King Triton (Grandfather), Athena (Grandmother), Auquata (Aunt), Andrina (Aunt), Arista (Aunt), Attina (Aunt), Adella (Aunt), Alana (Aunt), Bryan (Son-My OC)

Spouse: Becky (My OC)

Birthday: November 17

Appearance: I never have an appearance for my OCs, because I want my readers to use their imagination.

Attitude: Eddie is very kind and will do anything for his friends. He also is curious like his mother.

Hobby: Swimming

Likes: Swimming, family and friends, learning new things, listening to stories

Dislikes: seeing people hurt, sharks (long story)

Friends: Patrick (My OC), Reagan (My OC), Malia (Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Miranda (MaliceMalAmyMalevFaerys OC), Chase Charming (My OC), Coraline (Pinksakura271s OC)


	4. Patrick

**Hi everyone, I'm sick with the stomach flu still and I have nothing to do, so I decided to post another character profile. There will also be one tonight.**

Full Name: Patrick William Pan

Parents: Peter Pan and Wendy Darling

Other Family: Peter II (Older Brother- Pianotbonemasters OC), George Darling (Grandfather), Mary Darling (Grandmother), John Darling (Uncle), Michael Darling (Uncle)

Birthday: February 5

Appearance: I never have an appearance for my OCs, because I want my readers to use their imagination.

Attitude: Patrick is very funny. He is also caring like his mother. He can be, at times, childish

Hobby: Flying

Likes: Flying, family and friends, playing video games

Dislikes: taking medicine, losing a game,

Friends: Becky (My OC), Eddie (My OC), Reagan (My OC), Malia (Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Miranda (MaliceMalAmyMalevFaerys OC), Chase Charming (My OC), Coraline (Pinksakura271s OC)


	5. Reagan

**Thanks to those who gave me thier wishes for me to feel better because I am feeling fine now. I know there was a mess up with my last chapter, sometimes it appears and sometimes it doesn't, I don't know. But besides that this is the fourth profile.**

Full Name: Reagan Faith Fitzherbert

Parents: Repunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert

Other Family: Miranda (Adopted Sister- MaliceMalAmyMalevFaerys OC), King of Corona (Grandfather), Queen of Corona (Grandmother), Connor (Son- My OC), Riley (Daughter- My OC)

Spouse: Chase Charming

Birthday: November 24

Appearance: I never have an appearance for my OCs, because I want my readers to use their imagination.

Attitude: Reagan is very creative. She also sometimes doesn't like it when she doesn't get what she wants.

Hobbies: drawing, finger painting (when young), painting (when older)

Likes: art, music, color, family and friends, drawing, finger painting, and painting

Dislikes: sometimes not getting her way, school without Becky, heights

Friends: Becky (My OC), Eddie (My OC), Patrick (My OC) Malia (Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Miranda (MaliceMalAmyMalevFaerys OC), Coraline (Pinksakura271s OC)


	6. Drew

**It's now the second section of this book, meaning all these characters are the children of the characters in Descendants. Here you go.**

Full Name: Drew Elijah Dwarfson

Parents: Evie and Doug

Other Family: Devon (Older Sister- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Ethan (Older Brother- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Ella (Younger Sister- My OC), Dopey (Paternal Grandfather), Evil Queen (Maternal Grandmother)

Birthday: July 21

Appearance: I never have an appearance for my OCs, because I want my readers to use their imagination.

Attitude: Drew is very much a jock. He loves athletics. He also loves to act.

Hobbies: playing sports and acting

Likes: playing sports, acting, being funny

Dislikes: musicals (because of the singing but he will still do it for the acting), Math class, singing

Friends: Bryan (My OC), Jacob (My OC), Jason (My OC), Connor (My OC), Jill (My OC), Riley (My OC)


	7. Ella

**I decided to do a double update because I didn't update yesterday. Here you go.**

Full Name: Ella Darling Dwarfson

Parents: Evie and Doug

Other Family: Devon (Older Sister- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Ethan (Older Brother- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Drew (Older Brother- My OC), Dopey (Paternal Grandfather), Evil Queen (Maternal Grandmother)

Birthday: April 28

Appearance: I never have an appearance for my OCs, because I want my readers to use their imagination.

Attitude: Ella is just like her mother. She loves clothes and makeup. She one day hopes to own her own fashion studio like her mom.

Likes: Fashion, makeup, costume designing

Dislikes: bad hair days, frogs, Drew annoying her

Friends: Riley (My OC), Jill (My OC), Bryan (My OC), Jacob (My OC), Jason (My OC), Connor (My OC)


	8. Jacob

Full Name: Jacob Liam

Parents: Jay and Lonnie

Other Family: Jason (Twin Brother- My OC), Lewis (Older Brother- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), James (Older Brother- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Mulan (Maternal Grandmother), Shang (Maternal Grandfather), Jafar (Paternal Grandfather)

Birthday: December 6

Appearance: I never have an appearance for my OCs, because I want my readers to use their imagination.

Attitude: When both of your parents are as competitive as Jay and Lonnie are, you can have no doubt that their kid will be the same way. Jacob also has his mothers kind heart.

Likes: Sports, hanging out with friends, competition

Dislikes: winning without a fight, arrogant people

Friends: Bryan (My OC), Connor (My OC), Drew (My OC), Ella (My OC), Riley (My OC), Jill (My OC)


	9. Jason

Full Name: Jason Lionel

Parents: Jay and Lonnie

Other Family: Jacob (Twin Brother- My OC), Lewis (Older Brother- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), James (Older Brother- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Mulan (Maternal Grandmother), Shang (Maternal Grandfather), Jafar (Paternal Grandfather)

Birthday: December 6

Appearance: I never have an appearance for my OCs, because I want my readers to use their imagination.

Attitude: Same as his brother Jacob

Hobbies: hip hop dancing, playing sports

Likes: playing sports, helping people, dancing

Dislikes: bad music, fighting with Jacob

Friends: Bryan (My OC), Drew (My OC), Connor (My OC), Riley (My OC), Ella (My OC), Jill (My OC)


	10. Jill

Full Name: Jillian Colleen De Vil

Preferred Name: Jill

Parents: Carlos and Jane

Other Family: Caitlin (Older Sister- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Casey (Older Sister- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Fairy Godmother (Maternal Grandmother), Cruella De Vil (Paternal Grandmother)

Birthday: October 12

Appearance: I never have an appearance for my OCs, because I want my readers to use their imagination.

Attitude: Jill is an animal lover. She one day wants to have a pet shop.

Hobby: Volunteering

Likes: Animals, Volunteering, Horse back riding

Dislikes: Magic (because she doesn't have any), Seeing stray animals

Friends: Riley (My OC), Ella (My OC), Jacob (My OC), Jason (My OC), Bryan (My OC), Drew (My OC), Connor (My OC)


	11. Connor

Full Name: Connor Ryan Charming

Parents: Reagan and Chase (My OCs)

Other Family: Riley (Younger Sister- My OC), Repunzel (Maternal Grandmother), Eugene (Maternal Grandfather), Miranda (Adoptive Maternal Aunt- MaliceMalAmyMalevFaerys OC), Cinderella (Paternal Grandmother), King Charming (Paternal Grandfather), Chad (Uncle), Audrey (Aunt), Charles (Cousin- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Aubrey (Cousin- My OC), Alan (Cousin-My OC), Chuck (Uncle- My OC), Claudine Frollo (Aunt), Chloe (Cousin- My OC), Chelsea (Aunt-My OC), Christian (Uncle- My OC), Cherry (Aunt- My OC)

Birthday: May 14

Appearance: I never have an appearance for my OCs, because I want my readers to use their imagination.

Attitude: Connor is infatuated with history and can only be called a nerd in that category. Connor, like his father, is nothing like the rest of the Charming's.

Hobby: Learning history

Likes: history, making maps, reading

Dislikes: math, Bryan and Drew's pranks, his extended family

Friends: Bryan (My OC), Drew (My OC), Jacob (My OC), Jason (My OC), Ella (My OC), Jill (My OC)


	12. Riley

Full Name: Riley Claire Charming

Parents: Reagan and Chase

Other Family: Conner (Older Brother- My OC), Repunzel (Maternal Grandmother), Eugene (Maternal Grandfather), Miranda (Adoptive Maternal Aunt- MaliceMalAmyMalevFaerys OC), Cinderella (Paternal Grandmother), King Charming (Paternal Grandfather), Chad (Uncle), Audrey (Aunt), Charles (Cousin- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Aubrey (Cousin- My OC), Alan (Cousin-My OC), Chuck (Uncle- My OC), Claudine Frollo (Aunt), Chloe (Cousin- My OC), Chelsea (Aunt-My OC), Christian (Uncle- My OC), Cherry (Aunt- My OC)

Birthday: August 31

Appearance: I never have an appearance for my OCs, because I want my readers to use their imagination.

Attitude: Riley is a very nice person who will do anything for her friends but doesn't let her friends do anything for her.

Hobby: Solving other peoples problems

Likes: solving problems, Math, being with friends

Dislikes: not having an answer, Connor teasing her

Friends: Ella (My OC), Jill (My OC), Bryan (My OC), Drew (My OC), Jacob (My OC), Jason (My OC)


	13. Bryan

Full Name: Bryan Edison

Parents: Becky and Eddie (Both My OC)

Other Family: Ben (Uncle), Mal (Aunt), Belle (Cousin- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Adam (Cousin- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Bree (Aunt- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Malice (Uncle- MaliceMalAmyMalevFaerys OC), Max (Cousin- MaliceMalAmyMalevFaerys OC), Bethany (Cousin- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Mason (Cousin- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Sophia (Cousin- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), King Adam (Maternal Grandfather), Queen Belle (Maternal Grandmother), Maurice (Maternal Great-Grandfather), King Eric (Paternal Grandfather), Ariel (Paternal Grandmother), King Triton (Paternal Great-Grandfather), Athena (Paternal Great Grandmother), All of Ariel's Sisters (Paternal Great Aunts), Melody (Paternal Aunt)

Birthday: March 17

Appearance: I never have an appearance for my OCs, because I want my readers to use their imagination.

Attitude: Bryan got a love of books from his grandma Belle, this has made him very smart but he doesn't ever want to be a geek. He is also a jock and when he gets older he is the captain of the Tourney team an the swim team at Auradon Prep. He cares for everyone as well.

Hobbies: Reading, playing Tourney, swimming

Likes: reading, Tourney, swimming, tutoring classmates

Dislikes: being an only child, escalators (he doesn't know why)

Friends: Drew (My OC), Jacob (My OC), Jason (My OC), Connor (My OC), Jill (My OC), Riley (My OC), Ella (My OC)


	14. Chuck

Full Name: Chuck Randall Charming

Parents: Cinderella and Prince Charming

Other Family: Chelsea (Younger Sister- My OC), Chad (Younger Brother), Christian (Younger Brother- My OC), Cherry (Younger Sister- My OC), Chase (Younger Brother- My OC), Connor (Nephew- My OC), Riley (Niece- My OC), Chloe (Daughter- My OC), Everett (Son- My OC only in Mal's Life Changer)

Spouse: Claudine Frollo

Birthday: January 10

Appearance: I never have an appearance for my OCs, because I want my readers to use their imagination.

Attitude: Chuck is just like Chad. He is arrogant and mean

Hobby: wrestling

Likes: wrestling, himself

Dislikes: the Isle kids,

Friend: Alec (My OC)


	15. Chelsea

Full Name: Chelsea Ruth Charming

Parents: Cinderella and Prince Charming

Other Family: Chuck (Older Brother- My OC), Chad (Younger Brother), Christian (Younger Brother- My OC), Cherry (Younger Sister- My OC), Chase (Younger Brother- My OC), Connor (Nephew- My OC), Riley (Niece- My OC), Chloe (Niece- My OC), Everett (Nephew- My OC only in Mal's Life Changer)

Spouse:

Birthday: May 24

Appearance: I never have an appearance for my OCs, because I want my readers to use their imagination.

Attitude: Chelsea is like her older siblings. She also cares very much about how she looks.

Hobby: doing make up

Likes: make up, being pretty

Dislikes: The Isle kids, ugly things

Friend: Audrey


	16. Chris

Full Name: Christian Ross Charming

Preferred Name: Chris

Parents: Cinderella and Prince Charming

Other Family: Chuck (Older Brother- My OC), Chelsea (Older Sister- My OC), Chad (Older Brother), Cherry (Younger Sister- My OC), Chase (Younger Brother- My OC), Connor (Nephew- My OC), Riley (Niece- My OC), Chloe (Niece- My OC), Everett (Nephew- My OC only in Mal's Life Changer)

Spouse:

Birthday: September 28

Appearance: I never have an appearance for my OCs, because I want my readers to use their imagination.

Attitude: Just like his older brothers

Hobby: playing card games

Likes: card games, looking nice

Dislikes: The Isle kids, his older brothers pranking him

Friend: Alan (My OC)


	17. Cherry

Full Name: Cherry Rachel Charming

Parents: Cinderella and Prince Charming

Other Family: Chuck (Older Brother- My OC), Chelsea (Older Sister- My OC), Chad (Older Brother), Christian (Older Brother- My OC), Chase (Younger Brother- My OC), Connor (Nephew- My OC), Riley (Niece- My OC), Chloe (Niece- My OC), Everett (Nephew- My OC only in Mal's Life Changer)

Spouse:

Birthday: February 15

Appearance: I never have an appearance for my OCs, because I want my readers to use their imagination.

Attitude: Cherry is just like her older siblings, especially Chelsea.

Hobby: playing the violin

Likes: playing the violin, dressing up, makeup

Dislikes: The Isle Kids, anything that is not beautiful


	18. Chase

Full Name: Chase Richard Charming

Parents: Cinderella and Prince Charming

Other Family: Chuck (Older Brother- My OC), Chelsea (Older Sister- My OC), Chad (Older Brother), Christian (Older Brother- My OC), Cherry (Older Sister- My OC), Aubrey (Niece- My OC), Alan (Nephew- My OC), Chloe (Niece- My OC), Everett (Nephew- My OC only in Mal's Life Changer), Connor (Son- My OC), Riley (Daughter- My OC)

Spouse: Reagan (My OC)

Birthday: April 18

Appearance: I never have an appearance for my OCs, because I want my readers to use their imagination.

Attitude: Chase is the complete opposite of his sibling he nice and cares for other peoples feelings. It's said he like this because he surrounded himself with good people.

Hobby: playing t-ball (when younger), Baseball (when older)

Likes. Baseball, Geography, being with family and friends

Dislikes: Being called the good Charming child, the way his siblings act, clowns

Friends: Becky (My OC), Eddie (My OC), Patrick (My OC), Reagan (My OC), Malia (Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Miranda (MaliceMalAmyMalevFaerys OC), Coraline (Pinksakura271s OC)


	19. Aubrey

Full Name: Aubrey Christina Charming

Parents: Audrey and Chad

Other Family: Alan (Younger Brother- My OC), Alec (Uncle- My OC), Chuck (Uncle- My OC), Chloe (Cousin- My OC), Everett (Cousin- My OC only in Mal's Life Changer), Chelsea (Aunt- My OC), Christian (Uncle- My OC), Cherry (Aunt- My OC), Chase (Uncle- My OC), Connor (Cousin- My OC), Riley (Cousin- My OC), Cinderella (Paternal Grandmother), Prince Charming (Paternal Grandfather), Aurora (Maternal Grandmother), Phillip (Maternal Grandfather), Leah (Maternal Great- Grandmother), Stephan (Maternal Great- Grandfather)

Spouse:

Birthday: December 29

Appearance: I never have an appearance for my OCs, because I want my readers to use their imagination.

Attitude: When your parents are Chad and Audrey, you should just know that your going to be like them. That's what it's like for Aubrey. She is more like Audrey than Chad.

Hobby: Critiquing peoples looks

Likes: Critiquing, Pretty things

Dislikes: Isle Kids, her younger Brother (sometimes)

Friend: Chloe (My- OC)


	20. Alan

Full Name: Alan Chance Charming

Parents: Audrey and Chad

Other Family: Aubrey (Older Sister- My OC), Alec (Uncle- My OC), Chuck (Uncle- My OC), Chloe (Cousin- My OC), Everett (Cousin- My OC only in Mal's Life Changer), Chelsea (Aunt- My OC), Christian (Uncle- My OC), Cherry (Aunt- My OC), Chase (Uncle- My OC), Connor (Cousin- My OC), Riley (Cousin- My OC), Cinderella (Paternal Grandmother), Prince Charming (Paternal Grandfather), Aurora (Maternal Grandmother), Phillip (Maternal Grandfather), Leah (Maternal Great- Grandmother), Stephan (Maternal Great- Grandfather)

Spouse:

Birthday: March 29

Appearance: I never have an appearance for my OCs, because I want my readers to use their imagination.

Attitude: When your parents are Chad and Audrey, you should just know that your going to be like them. That's what it's like for Alan. He is more like Chad than than Audrey.

Hobby: Pranking people

Likes: pranking people, his sister, being with his cousins

Dilikes: meetings, his sister (sometimes)


	21. Alec

Full Name: Alexander James

Preferred Name: Alec

Parents: Aurora and Phillip

Other Family: Audrey (Twin Sister), Leah (Grandmother), Stephan (Grandfather), Aubrey (Niece- My OC), Alan (Nephew- My OC),

Spouse:

Birthday: November 5

Appearance: I never have an appearance for my OCs, because I want my readers to use their imagination.

Attitude: Alec is the opposite of his sister and grandmother. He also is very athletic. He is also creative and likes to make movies.

Hobby: making movies

Likes: making movies, playing Tourney, sword fighting

Dislikes: his sisters and friends and grandmas attitudes, unfairness

Friends: Chuck (My OC)


	22. Everett

Full Name: Everett Adam Charming

Parents: Chuck Charming and Mal

Other Family: Chad (Uncle), Chelsea (Aunt- My OC), Christian (Uncle- My OC), Cherry (Aunt- My OC), Chase (Uncle- My OC), Cinderella (Paternal Grandmother), Prince Charming (Paternal Grandfather), Belle (Maternal Grandmother), Beast (Maternal Grandfather), Ben (Uncle)

Spouse:

Birthday: September 19

Appearance: I never have an appearance for my OCs, because I want my readers to use their imagination.

Attitude: Everett grew up away from his mean father, so he grew up to be very nice and kind like his mother and her family.

Hobby: reading

Likes: Reading, being with his family

Dislikes: his dad, the spotlight

Only in Mal's Life Changer, for now


	23. Rayner

**I just want to say that I'm sorry for doing this, but I wanted to basically finish this book, and I want to delete the notes off my phone so, here all of these are. I'm sorry if they're terrible.**

Full Name: Rayner Benjamin

Nicknames: Ray (By friends when he's older), Buddy (By Ben)

Parents: Biological Father (Unknown), Biological Mother (Unknown), Ben (Adoptive Father), Mal (Adoptive Mother- later on)

Other family: Belle (Grandmother), Beast (Grandfather), Bree (Aunt- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Adam (Brother- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC, Belle (Sister- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Manny (Brother-My OC)

Birthday: March 19

Appearance: I never have an appearance for my OCs, because I want my readers to use their imagination.

Attitude: Rayner is, even as a baby, very energetic. He has a very good sense of humor when older. He grows up to be very kind hearted like his father.

Hobby: To be determined.

Likes: Track, giving people a second chance, reading, eating, being with Ben

Dislikes: Queen Leah, Maleficent, his biological parents

Friends: Erik (My OC), Nicholas (My OC), Mikayla (My OC), Garrett (My OC), Coraline (Pinksakura271's OC)


	24. Marty

**Okay so I've come up with a few more OCs so I will be posting their profiles sometime. This is Marty and he is Mals younger twin brother, I don't know if that will stay because there are already so many OCs that are Mals twin but for now that's how it is. If you want to read about Marty go read my one shot The Gift in my Descendants one shot collection.**

Full Name: Martin Joshua Faery

Preferred Name: Marty

Parents: Maleficent and Unknown

Other Family: Mal (Sister), Malice (Brother- MaliceMalAmyMalevFaerys OC), Amy (Sister- Pinksakura271s OC), Malev (Brother- MaliceMalAmyMalevFaerys OC), Malia (Younger Sister- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Mav (Younger Brother- MaliceMalAmyMalevFaerys OC), Many Nieces and Nephews whom he loves, but I don't want to list all of them

Birthday: February 14 (he shares a birthday with his older siblings, even if I choose to not use him as Mals twin)

Appearance: I never have an appearence for my OCs because I want the readers to use their imagination.

Attitude: Maleficent did keep Marty on the Isle because he showed signs of having magic, but rarely recognizes him as one of her children because he shows little signs of evil. He has always chosen the path of good.

Hobby: Casting spells (or at least reading about spells on the Isle)

Likes: Being with his siblings, reading, spell casting

Dislikes: his mom, evil, being called his full first name (his mother refused to call him Marty, only referring to him as Martin. Only his siblings and adults with authority can call him Martin)


	25. Caroline

**This is my OC Caroline, she was in my one shot The New Girl, which is on my Descendants one shot collection.**

Full Name: Caroline Marie Frollo

Parents: Claude Frollo, Unknown Mother

Other Family: Claudine Frollo (Older Sister), Claire (Younger Sister- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC)

Birthday: October 1

Love Interest: Carlos, Marty (My OC), (depends on the story)

Appearance: I never have an appearance because I want my readers to use their imaginations.

Attitude: Caroline is nice and smart, she shows no signs of evil and is a very friendly, outgoing person.

Hobby: Volunteering

Likes: Group projects, volunteering, helping others

Dislikes: Bullying, teasing, leaving people out

Friends: Carlos, Justin (Boris Yeltsin's OC), Marty (My OC), Alec (My OC)


	26. Erik

Full Name: Erik Agnarr Jack Frost (His Parents couldn't agree on which to be his middle name, so he has both)

Parents: Elsa, Jack Frost

Other Family: Ellie (Older Sister- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Anna (Aunt), Kristoff (Uncle), Kristin (Cousin- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Aaron (Cousin- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Agnarr (Maternal Grandfather), Iduna (Maternal Grandmother)

Birthday: November 27

Appearance: I never have an appearance for my OCs because I want my readers to use their imagination

Attitude: Erik is smart, clever, and always there for his friends

Hobby: To be determined

Likes: Hanging out with friends, Fall, royal events

Dislikes: Being alone, Summer

Friends: Rayner (Best Friend- My OC), Coraline (Pinksakura271s OC), Nick (My OC), Mikayla (My OC), Garrett (My OC)

Note: Erik is the Royal Ambassador when Rayner becomes king, he attends events that Rayner can't make on the behalf of his friend


	27. Nick

Full Name: Nicholas Ralph

Preferred Names: Nick, Nicky

Parents: Tiana, Naveen

Other Family: Ray (Older Brother- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Eudora (Maternal Grandmother), James (Maternal Grandfather), Ralphie (Uncle), King of Maldonia (Paternal Grandfather), Queen of Maldonia (Paternal Grandmother)

Birthday: December 11

Appearance: I never have an appearance for my OCs because I want my readers to use their imagination

Attitude: Nick is a caring person who always works hard

Hobby: to be determined

Likes: Running the restaurant with his parents, dancing, socializing

Dislikes: Doing dishes, missing work, traitors

Friends: Rayner (My OC), Erik (My OC), Mikayla (My OC), Garrett (My OC), Coraline (Pinksakura271s OC)

Note: Nick made himself the unofficial taste tester of the king when Rayner becomes king, Rayner just let's him test the food while it's still in the kitchen


	28. Mikayla

Full Name: Mikayla

Parents: Moana, Unknown Father

Other Family: Tui (Maternal Grandfather), Sina (Maternal Grandmother), Tala (Maternal Great-Grandmother)

Birthday: November 18

Appearance: I never have an appearance for my OCs because I want my readers to use their imagination

Attitude: Along with Coraline, Mikayla can be the sensible one of the group, she tries keep the boys in check. But otherwise she is extremely nice

Hobby: To Be Determined

Likes: Going on adventures, collecting shells

Dislikes: too much craziness, littered beaches

Friends: Coraline (Pinksakura271s OC) Garrett (My OC), Rayner (My OC), Erik (My OC), Nick (My OC)


	29. Garrett

Full Name: Garrett Robert Philip

Parents: Giselle, Robert

Other Family: Morgan (Older Sister)

Birthday: August 20

Appearance: I never have an appearance for my OCs because I want my readers to use their imagination

Attitude: Garrett was the person no one would hang out with, that is till Rayner and his other friends took him into their group. Garrett is forever grateful for this and he will do anything for his friends

Hobby: To be determined

Likes: Being with friends, Having fun

Dislikes: Apples, being alone

Friends: Mikayla (My OC), Nick (My OC), Rayner (My OC), Erik (My OC), Coraline (Pinksakura271s OC)


	30. Blake

Full Name: Blake Adams (Adams is his middle name)

Parents: Eddie (My OC), Becky (My OC)

Other Family: Bryan (Older Brother-My OC), Dena (Younger Twin Sister- Pianotbonemasters OC), Belle (Maternal Grandmother), Adam (Maternal Grandfather), Maurice (Maternal Great-Grandfather), Ben (Uncle), Mal (Aunt), Belle (Cousin- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Adam (Cousin- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Bree (Aunt- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Malice (Uncle- MaliceMalAmyMalevFaerys OC), Max (Cousin- MaliceMalAmyMalevFaerys OC), Bethany (Cousin- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Mason (Cousin- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Sophia (Cousin- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Ariel (Paternal Grandmother), Eric (Paternal Grandfather), Triton (Paternal Great-Grandfather), Athena (Paternal Great-Grandmother), All of Ariel's Sisters (Paternal Great-Aunts), Melody (Paternal Aunt), Henry (Close Family Friend- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Amy (Close Family Friend- Pinksakura271s OC), Arthur (Close Family Friend- Bal-Breelice09121994s and Pinksakura271s OC), Violet (Close Family Friend- Bal-Breelice09121994s and Pinksakura271s OC), Coraline (Close Family Friend- Pinksakura271s OC)

Birthday: July 7

Appearance: I never have an appearance for my OCs because I want my readers to use their imagination.

Attitude: Blake is nice and like his family. He did receive a bad temper, that's why he gets angry faster than his twin sister, but it's not as bad as past generations.

Hobby: To Be Determined

Likes: Working, telling jokes, being with his family

Dislikes: fighting, not being with his family


	31. Manny

Full Name: Manning Jack

Nicknames: Manny (In Auradon), MJ (On the Isle)

Parents: Ben, Mal

Other Family: Rayner (Adoptive Older Brother-My OC), Belle (Paternal Grandmother), Adam (Paternal Grandfather), Maurice (Paternal Great-Grandfather), Belle (Older Sister- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Adam (Older Brother- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Bree (Aunt- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Malice (Uncle- MaliceMalAmyMalevFaerys OC), Max (Cousin- MaliceMalAmyMalevFaerys OC), Bethany (Cousin- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Mason (Cousin- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Sophia (Cousin- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Becky (Aunt- My OC), Eddie (Uncle- My OC), Bryan (Cousin- My OC), Blake (Cousin- My OC), Dena (Cousin- Pianotbonemasters OC), Maleficent (Maternal Grandmother), Henry (Uncle- Bal-Breelice09121994s OC), Amy (Aunt- Pinksakura271s OC), Arthur (Cousin- Bal-Breelice09121994s and Pinksakura271s OC), Violet (Cousin- Bal-Breelice09121994s and Pinksakura271s OC), Coraline (Cousin- Pinksakura271s OC), Marty (Uncle- My OC)

Birthday: April 28

Appearance: I never have an appearance for my characters because I want my readers to use their imagination.

Attitude: Manny is extremely smart, he skipped two grades, going into high school at the age of 12, he is not athletic.

Hobby: To be determined

Likes: Doing homework, playing trivia games, learning, school, his grandma Maleficent (Later on)

Dislikes: Gym class, Alan Charming (his bully- My OC), Auradon (Later On)

Manny, when he was 12 chose the path of evil after getting bullied on a regular basis by Alan Charming, so he runs away to the Isle, and becomes the next Maleficent.


	32. Grace

**This is a new OC, obviously. I have a one shot about her that I've written, I just haven't posted it yet.**

Full Name: Grace Danielle

Parents: Unknown Biological Parents, Gil (Adoptive Father)

Other Family: Gaston (Grandfather), Gaston Jr. (Uncle), Gaston The Third (Uncle), Gabriella (Aunt-Evie-Ruby-1994's OC)

Spouse: Rayner (My OC)

Birthday: August 18

Appearance: I never have an appearance for my chaacters because I want my readers to use their imagination.

Attitude: Grace is forever grateful to her father for taken her in and took her to Auradon for her best chance at life. She wants to do the most with this chance, and being a close friend of Rayner, often joining him at royal events when he becomes king, she gets to do that. She even helps out her homeland, the Isle.

Hobby: To Be Determined

Likes: Helping out, school, doing the best she can

Dislikes: Poor effort, bad grades, people being close minded (A lot about the Isle and the villains)

Friends: Coraline (Pinksakura271s OC), Rayner (My OC), Erik (My OC), Nick (My OC), Mikayla (My OC), Garrett (My OC)


End file.
